Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{p}{8p} + \dfrac{-p + 12}{8p}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{p - p + 12}{8p}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{12}{8p}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $z = \dfrac{3}{2p}$